Percy Jackson & The Olympians: The Forgotten Ones
by Darth LeGioN II
Summary: After two Great Prophecies and two major wars, Percy Jackson, his fellow demigods and the Olympian Gods settle down for peace. But will the peace last? A war cry rises from the East, as The Forgotten Ones are intent on bringing down the Olympians. Will the demigods win yet again or will The Forgotten Ones stand triumph? An old wrong,an old prophecy and a new motive drives this War.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER I**

 **PERCY**

"At this rate, we will be overrun", said a voice.

Percy had to focus on the source of the voice. The speaker stood across him, peering into the map on the table between them. The guy was fairly tall and thin, dressed in full bronze armour. He put his one hand through his blond hair and sighed. His face reminded Percy of Luke, which he found disturbing. The guy wore a look on his face, which Percy recognised. He saw that look whenever Annabeth was setting her thinking gears into motion. His gray eyes almost bore into the map.

Percy's eyes scanned the room. Along with the blond dude, there were two others. One was a girl, shorter than Percy, in complete armour. She had long blonde hair, tied in a ponytail. A bow and quiver were slung along her back. Her blue eyes were puffy, like she had been crying a river. Percy could relate. He had seen people in such situations. Also, he liked rivers.

The other guy made Percy want to run. The guy was huge, well at least his upper body was. He was built like a giant with wild, curly black hair. He wore an armour that was definitely a tight fit but below his waist the guy was stick thin. He huffed a lot and liked to stroke his beard.

"How are things holding up Jen?" asked the slightly-giant dude.

"Well." said the girl, Jen, while pointing on the map," Evans is holding the front superbly. Our siege kinda keeps them at bay on the north and the south. But East Watch is the worst. The brunt of their army are attacking East Watch, which is pretty much lost."

"Huh, the brunt you say? More like a billion of them", mumbled the big guy.

"Well, Duke, they keep on coming even though Xavier did..." her voice trailed off.

Whoever this Xavier guy was, Percy figured was important and might have sacrificed himself. Percy could _totally_ relate to that.

"Curse the Gods", said the blond guy in a whisper, clenching his fists.

Duke, the big guy, brought his fists down on the table that broke down with a _Thud!_ Percy flew back a metre, which was a big thing, since he did'nt like to fly.

"Get to the situation at hand! Jen, the situation. Will, the stratergy." said Duke.

"Yeah," said Jen, clearly a bit taken aback by the breaking of the table." So, East Watch has got both walls breached, but last I saw, was Paul taking them single-handedly."

Will, the blond guy, put his head in his hand. Jen put her hand on his shoulder, trying to console him.

"I won't let any more die." decided Will. "Duke, go help Paul. Jen, take the Ninth Legacy and march to back up Paul and Duke. I will go to the North Tower and send Evans with some of his... goons."

"Will, it would be better if I go to Evans. Send Jen to help Paul. They need you at the South Gates", said Duke.

Jen shot Duke an irritated look. Percy wondered the back story behind that. But before he could do anything, Will spoke up.

"Okay, let's go."

Percy's vision melted. He found himself standing in the hole of a huge wall itself was twelve meters tall with slits on its top for archers. It had decorative carvings on it with square openings near the base. But what he saw in front of him, scared the Hades out of him.

As far as the eye could see, Percy could see the dark shape of monsters. The sun was nearing dusk, but the skies were covered with black fog. Behind him, Percy could hear groans. He turned to see a make-shift of a camp. Behind the partial safety of the wall, Percy could see hundreds of guys, no, demigods. Percy decided that this had to be some camp of demigods. They lay on strecthers with some other campers desperately trying to nurse them.

This made Percy's blood boil. He was about to whip his sword out, when the girl from the room, Jen, landed next to him, like as if she flew towards here. She for a moment, hesitated. Percy traced her eyes. About, a hundred meters away from them, a single guy in blue armour fought the monsters. A hurricane had erupted near him as he glowed in sea-green aura, killing monsters by the hundreds. Next to him, Jen quickly started to volley arrows at the enemies, like it was another day at the office.

Then, something sparkilng caught the corner of his eye. A flaming cannon hurtled its way towards them. Percy leapt towards his left, trying to dodge it but Jen was slower. The cannon erupted a few meters away in the air and knocked her off her feet, as she wailed and fell to the ground.

Percy scrambled to get up and help her, when he heard a blood curling cry from front of him. The blue armoured guy, probably Paul, stretched his arms out, his aura shining even brighter. The monsters in his close proximity turned quickly to dust.

Then, what Percy felt, he could'nt register. The ground beneath him shook violently, as if the earth itself were being torn apart. Percy's vision blurred, as he started seeing stuff in threes. A huge chasm erupted on the battlefield, swallowing all the monsters, Paul and Percy. He found himself falling into the chasm, screaming as he felt into the darkness.

He landed with a thud on the wooden floor. It took a while to realize that he had fallen on the floor, probably dreaming. He saw his Argo II crewmates were around him, wearing party hats and a look of concern in their eyes.

It was August the Eighteenth, and he was back at home in Cabin Three.

 **So people, how was it? This is actually my first attempt on writing this fanfiction. Reviews to help better my writing is always appreciated. So, thanks for reading this. May you have an excellent time, wherever you are.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER II**

 **WILLIAM**

 **First, I would like to thank everyone who has supported the book, just through the first chapter! It means a lot to me.**

 **Special thanks to BlueFangirlStreak, who actually got me into writing. Shoutout to DoughterOfPoseiden, JackHoekman and jenny10j for following the book after the first chapter. You guys are awesome! And finally, to all those who have read the book, thanks!**

 **Shoutouts to all those who have reviewed too. Thanks for the support.**

 **Second Chapter's here guys.**

Will just wanted to kill everyone. The Olympians first, then the people who came up with the idea of the Senate(definitely the Western Romans, gods, he hated them a lot) and then, of course, Heraclius the Elder, the fourteen hundred-year old Consul of their Senate, who could talk for all eternity. He could live that long only because of the curse the Olympian Gods had so 'kindly' bestowed upon them. A part of their curse was that they could only _officially_ die until the Olympians decreed it so(probably in another two thousand years?).

Three months after the Great War against Gaia was won on the 18th of August, the Senate was holding one of their post-war sessions. But this session would be a little special. The Strategos, which was a post for the leader of the camp, Xavier had sacrificed himself, leaving the seat vacant. And the most unlikely person according to Will was said to be elected the new Strategos, him.

But nobody knew that it was his failure that almost cost them the war. Nobody knew about the curse he carried. If Paul were here, he would have elected. But now, Paul had _also_ saved the camp by sacrificing himself. Will had managed to lose _two_ of his best friends in one war.

He cupped some water in his hands and tried to splash his way out of his misery. He knew he had to return to the Senate Hall before break time finished, otherwise Heraclius would chew his head out. He walked down the marble hallways towards the doors of the Hall.

 _All this grandeur, and we have nothing to show for it._

Will hated that however grand their camp was, nobody else could see it.

Will pushed the double doors and entered the hall. The Hall was nothing but grand although it made Will happy every time he saw it. Obviously, he had designed the place. On one side, stood a platform with a long table with chairs behind it. That was the table for the high-ranking officials of the camp. On the other side, there rows of seats, like a lecture hall, facing the platform, where the senators sat. Usually, the senators were commanders of their respective Legacies, the groups in which the camp was divided. Out of a camp of fifteen hundred strong, there were ten Legacies with one hundred and fifty campers in each Legacy.

Will approached the platform and was shocked to find the central chair, the Camp Director's chair, was occupied. In the entire history of the camp, they had only one camp director, though saying his name would be unwise. He was an old guy with neatly trimmed gray hair and beard. His appearance would tell that he was from the military. He carried himself with discipline. His face, though wrinkled, had always a stern look and the same gray eyes that Will had. He smiled at Will as Will bowed his head and went to take his seat, that of the Deputy Strategos, two away from the Director's chair.

"Now, to the matter of the vacant seat of the Strategos", announced Heraclius.

"Nice you could see that without your glasses on, Consul," remarked Antonius, senator for the Fourth Legacy. Almost everybody snickered in the hall. Will found himself trying to suppress a smile.

"I extend my gratitude to the senator of the Fourth Legacy and also would remind him to not interfere when the Consul speaks," said Heraclius, frantically putting his glasses on. Leave it to Heraclius to spout out long sentences. The guy was a freaking thesaurus.

He continued," In light of the recent war, the seat of the Strategos has been left vacant. As a rule, only senators can choose amongst themselves to elect the new Protostrator. Any candidates willing to volunteer?"

No hands went up. Will cast his eyes to his shoes. Wow, he never thought about them before! He had these shoes for a long, long time. His girlfriend, Jennifer, had given those for his birthday, which he lost track off. Birthdays don't mean much when you are around two hundred plus years old.

"Will?"

The Director's voice startled him. The Director hardly spoke, but when he did, everyone usually fell silent.

"Probably he's thinking about the dating rules when he becomes Strategos", smirked Antonius.

Will's face felt hot. Antonius is one child of Mercury you never want to say anything to. Of course, you don't want that guy on your bad side who knows everything happening in the camp.

Heraclius cleared his throat. "Since, there are no volunteers, the current Deputy Strategos will be up for promotion. All those in favor of the motion?"

All hands went up in the Hall. _Wow,_ Will thought. _That is a first._

Heraclius raised his voice by an octave. "It is decided, then. The new and the eleventh Strategos of the Byz-"

At that moment, the doors flew open. Heraclius' face reddened as he was about to launch into a very dignified and long set of remarks but his mouth was left wide open.

 _Who just shut Heraclius up?_ wondered Will. He turned towards the doorway along with the whole Senate.

A single figure stood there, his face covered by a hood but Will knew the guy's silhouette perfectly. He had been seeing that for the past twenty one years the guy had come to the camp.

 **If you find this confusing, please bear with me for Chapter Three. If you found it bad, please leave a review so that I might improve.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Shoutout and a big thanks to ElsniharElduran for the review. I will try to keep on writing.**

 **Well, Chapter 3's here.**

 **CHAPTER III**

 **WILLIAM**

Paul had come back from the dead.

There was no mistake. Will squeezed his eyes, wondering if they deceived him. But nope, there he was, Paul.

The Son of Poseidon shed his hood and walked towards his seat. The Senate Hall erupted in incoherent whispers.

"Back from the dead.."

"Never before has it happened.."

"Giant crack in the ground.."

The senators moved aside as Paul approached his seat, making sure that they didn't touch him, as if he fell from the sky. Will himself was so stunned that he couldn't speak. People in the camp usually didn't come back to life like this. He could also see that Paul had visibly changed. As far as Will could remember, Paul was a bit stocky and short. Now, he was much leaner and had grew in height by five centimeters. It was like Paul had stumbled across some Monster Gym, took steroids like crazy and had come out all buff.

"Paul? What happened? How did you...er, good to see that you are back!" Will had never seen the Director so bewildered.

"Can someone give me something to eat first? I haven't eaten solid food in months", said Paul, while taking his seat.

This made Will smile. Though he might have changed physically, Paul was still the same. He still valued food over unimportant stuff like coming back from the dead.

"Senator!", Heraclius looked absolutely disgusted. "Perhaps you should tell us where you have been!"

"Perhaps I should make you eat edible fire for months, Consul", barked Paul, shooting up from his seat, his eyes flashing a challenge.

Heraclius' face turned redder than fire as the Hall erupted with laughter. Evidently, no one liked the Consul but Will's mental gears went into motion.

 _Edible fire? Underworld?_ Will put the pieces together. Horrible truth dawned on him. Apparently, Paul had went through something worse than the Underworld.

"The Phlegethon? But that means that you didn't go to the Underworld, you went to..."

"The Pit! Tartarus! There!" confessed Paul. "Now, can someone please get some grub?"

The Hall went so silent that Will could hear it. Or, in probability, he was so freaked about someone surviving alone in Tartarus for months, with everything intact, that he was going crazy. This feat was _never_ heard of.

Will glanced over at the Director. The man was a bit freaked too, but still he held his calm.

"Paul, we are not your foes. Could you please just calm down and tell us about your ordeal?" said the Director calmly.

Paul mellowed down a bit. He took in some deep breaths and said,

"Of course, Sir. I remember falling into that crack and falling into Tar..."

Paul hesitated for a second. His sea-green eyes, usually flashing an aura of confidence, seemed to turn dark with fear. Apparently, the word Tartarus brought back painful memories to him.

"Ahem.. Sorry, I meant the Pit. I then remember me teleporting back to the camp,..., and that's it. The rest is a bit... hazy" said Paul, obviously hiding something.

"Hazy?! I implore you to do better than _hazy_ , Senator!", bellowed Heraclius. Will understood that he was trying to get back at Paul for his earlier outburst. Will had trained himself to understand people's body language as it helped him in combat.

Paul glared at Heraclius. If looks could kill, Heraclius would have been a pile of ash by now.

"How about I chuck you down the Pit and see if Your Exaltedness could remember stuff, _not_ hazy Consul" remarked Paul.

"Why you..." said Heraclius, trying to curse Paul. As a legacy of Apollo, Heraclius had the power to curse people so that they could speak only in rhymes, or, if he was in a bad mood, with dysentery. Meanwhile, Paul thrust his hand outward, not removing his eyes from the Consul. Will knew what Paul was doing. He was calling upon his sword. He always summoned his sword from water bodies. It could not even get lost as per se, because Paul could simply summon it from water again. Sure enough, the blade materialized in his hand, shimmering with bluish light.

Will was always envious of Paul's sword. He was a son of Athena. He didn't have cool powers like Paul does or even like Xavier did. He didn't even have magical weapons like many others in the camp. Paul had his magical sword or trident, Xavier had his sword and bolts, being the son of Jupiter, Duke, son of Vulcan, always made one for himself and even Jennifer had a magical bow and arrow. All Will had, according to the Director, was an extraordinary mind, though he felt like a dunce the whole time. It was just another reason he hated his mother and the Olympians.

"Enough!"

The Director's voice was high and commanding. Both Paul and Heraclius froze. Nobody wanted to anger the Director.

"Paul, put your sword away before you behead someone with it. Heraclius, how about you see to the fact that Paul is given some food?"

Paul grunted, displeased about not being able to behead Heraclius. His sword evaporated into a mist of sea water in his hand. Heraclius too looked unhappy about not infecting Paul with some doohickey. He was _definitely_ not happy that the Director had asked him to go to see something that Paul wanted.

"Jennifer already knows. She is on her way" said Heraclius in a low voice while sitting down.

"See, I don't want to talk about the Pit just yet" said Paul. "But as a Senator, I do want to want to make a proposal to the Senate."

Will looked at Paul as if he just sprouted horns. Paul was just on the verge of a smack down with Heraclius, who held much of the Senate's favour. Paul's proposal wouldn't even stand a chance. Plus, the fact that Paul had never ever made a proposal to the Seante. Will could see Heraclius' eyes brighten up.

Paul stood up and cleared his throat.

"As we all know, this Camp was formed and is based during the time of the Byzantine Empire. We have demigods, both from the Greek and Roman aspects of the Olympian and other Gods, living in harmony. It is why we were the dominant empire then, and the better demigods even now. But the Gods' purpose for us was separate. As Camp legend dictates, a prophecy was issued to the Gods, all those years ago, that a batch of demigods will replace them as the next generation of rulers of the Universe."

Paul paused for effect. He didn't need it. Everyone in the Senate Hall knew where this was going.

"And then the Gods started noticing demigods like us. We are more powerful than the average demigod, more towards being a God than a mortal. So, the Olympian Council decided to either put us in isolation or have us killed. They voted for isolation and considered themselves 'merciful'. But they still held _us_ responsible for being their children. So, they cursed us that we will live in isolation from the world immortally, not able to die."

"Then, they decide to make us 'productive'. They placed us at the very East of the Western civilization, defending their borders. The Gods have always feared the East because they don't know what powers lie there. We were stationed to protect Olympus from the East. As long as the Byzantine Empire survived, we were able to roam freely within it, but after it's collapse, we were restricted to the Camp itself."

Franz, Senator of the Tenth Legacy, raised his hand to say something but there was no stopping Paul now. He was on a roll.

"Every time, a child appears in the camp, with no name whatsoever,he is only with the name of his godly parent. The child doesn't know any family of his, Olympian or mortal. He is separated from the world. The only family he ever knows is us."

Will knew that Paul had struck a very sensitive part of everyone present in the Hall, heck, everyone in the Camp. Everyone here was angry with the Gods. This was a fate worse than death.

"We have been protecting Olympus for over a millennia now. We have fought of hoards of monsters, fought great wars and sacrificed, all in the name of beings who put us here in the first place. Heck, even if one of us dies in battle, we are sent to the Fields of Asphodel for six months, as they consider it a failure. We then are sent back here to repeat the same cycle."

The Hall listened in stunned silence. Will knew that all of them felt that way, but no one said it out loud. Every one of them wanted something, not revenge, but redemption.

"In Tartarus, I gained the knowledge that there exists two more camps like ours, a Greek one and Roman one. But unlike us, they interact freely with the Gods and the Gods to respect them."

Will let that sink in. There was always rumors that there were other Camps like theirs made of Greek demigods and Roman legions. If the elders of the camp knew, they wouldn't say anything. But something worried Will. Who in Tartarus told that to Paul? And why?

"Why are then us, the best of demigods, Greeks and Romans living together, in such fate?"

The Hall was silent.

"What do you suggest, Paul?" asked the Director, finally.

Paul raised his voice a bit.

"I, Paul, Senator of the Ninth Legacy of the Byzantium Legacy's Camp, move a motion to declare war on the Olympian Gods and their allies. We will fight them until we replace them as the rulers, as the prophecy so stated all those years before!"

The Senate Hall erupted into pandemonium after a spell of silence. People were angrily throwing their fists into the air, supporting Paul while some just sat their shell shocked. Among the commotion, Paul voiced.

"I want to put this motion to a vote!"

"Silence!"

The Director's voice quietened everyone.

"Paul, this is absurd. Do you even have a plan, a prophecy or even any idea of what we will be facing?"

Paul replied, with a dark glint in his eye.

"Oh yes, I do. I do."

"So, could you share the details with us?", asked the Director.

"Sir, if I may, the Senator has put the motion to a vote. We must vote on it before further debate", said Heraclius politely. Will knew what he was up to. Heraclius wanted to slam Paul's motion before he gave more information to the senators, pushing them close to the idea of supporting.

The Director also seemed to understand. He didn't want a war with the Olympians. He would have outright forbid it, because the idea was just plain stupid. Even Will knew that, but a part of him, like he knew a part of the Director's also wanted to fight the Olympians. The anger they had buried deep down was now boiling up.

"Okay, this motion will be put to a vote." said the Director.

Now, voting as Will knew, was held between the ten Senators, a jury of twelve elders and veterans of the camp and four on the main table consisting of the Director, Strategos, Deputy Strategos and the Consul. The Director's vote was also counted twice.

Heraclius got up from his seat.

"Let's see if this motion passes.", he snorted, which was basically a sign to his allies to vote against.

"All those opposing the motion, raise hands.", said the Consul.

Around half of the hands went up in the Senate, among them Heraclius.

Will was trapped. He knew the idea was bizarre, but he was now overwhelmed with emotion. Paul was no doofus. He would only propose the motion if he knew what he was doing.

"All in favour!", announced Heraclius.

Surprisingly, a lot of hands went up, mostly from the Senators. Will found himself raising his hand.

Only the Director didn't vote. Will cursed himself instantly. The Director was sure split but at least he kept his cool and took the right decision of not to vote.

Heraclius made a mental note and made a squeaking sound. His face turned red. Today was definitely not his day.

"With the Director not voting, we have ourselves at a tie at twelve all. But considering the fact that we don't have a Strategos to vote, this vote will be delayed till the position is filled."

Will had completely forgotten about that. He was thankful of Paul's timely entrance that almost helped him to not get the post.

"So, as decided earlier, the new Strategos of the Camp is-"

Heraclius was cutoff by the doors for the second time in the day. Everyone turned their heads to see the newcomer.

"Well, in that case, I vote to support Paul's motion and hereby pass it."said Xavier, the newcomer. "Since, you haven't appointed a new Strategos, I guess I am still it."

 **Feedback for the book is appreciated! Please do review, if you can.**


End file.
